danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Monokuma (DRAE)
'''Monokuma' (モノクマ Monokuma) is an automaton, mass-produced version of the original Monokuma which appears in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. He is much larger than the original Monokuma and only repeats a few recorded lines, his primary purpose being killing humans. Monokuma is the most common enemy to Komaru Naegi. History Creation Monokumas were created by Monaca in order to help Junko Enoshima to mass produce Monokumas by using her position as a representative of the Towa Group. She lied to her father and the other adults in order to produce the Monokumas, telling them that she wanted to create futuristic robots that could be domestic helpers and emergency aid workers. Due to her separation from the family and her genius, her family decided to give her leg room to do what she wanted as long as she brought in profits to the company, and didn't delve too deeply into her plans. Later after the adults learned of the Monokumas' true use, Tokuichi Towa tried to stop the production, but Monaca blackmailed him to let her continue, warning that if he stopped her, she would tell Junko to spread the fact that the ones who made the murderous Monokumas were, in fact, the Towa Group. Monaca also gave her father the idea to make both Monokumas and weapons against them. Some months later, Monokuma Units murdered Tokuichi. The Tragedy During the events of the Tragedy and the Killing School Life, Monokuma Units were revealed to be used as robots to cause tragedy to the world along with the Ultimate Despair. Some of the things they did during those events mainly focused on killing and destroying everything around them. In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, it was shown that the Ultimate Despair used the Monokuma Units as a weapon to help them provoke more Despair then they do. Demon Hunting After the captives were locked up for one year and a half, the Monokuma units were released along with the Monokuma Kids. The Monokumas stormed the captives, most notably Komaru and Kanon's apartment. When Komaru heard him knocking on the door, she was thinking someone had finally come to save her. She then starts to bang and plead for escape until the Monokuma unit stabs the door, missing Komaru's face by mere inches. The Monokuma breaks into Komaru's room and Komaru quickly flees, the unit chasing her. The Monokuma Units were used as a fighter unit during the Demon Hunting to participate in the Killing Game hosted by the Warriors of Hope to kill all the adults in Towa City. They appear mainly as the main enemy in Town City as an obstacle for Komaru. Invading The Resistance's base In Chapter 3, Monokuma Units started to invade The Resistance's base after the Warrior's of Hope ordered them to kill all the adults. As soon as they found the base, they began to massacring the adults under the control of The Warrior's of Hope. Once all the Monokumas were killed, a lot of the adults were already dead as the Monokuma Units killed them by eating them and attacking them with their metal claws. Shortly after, the Monokuma Units returned to massacre more adults as they started the ambush on the secret base. Komaru, Genocide Jack, and Shirokuma began to kill them once again to stop them from killing the adults. Big Bang Monokuma After successfully activating the Big Bang Monokuma, Komaru and Toko were faced with a brand-new situation: the stress of the continuing chaos had driven the adults into a murderous fervor, inflamed further by Haiji and the presence of the humongous Monokuma, which was able to, for once, beat back the Monokumas that had been incessantly harassing the adults. Haiji under the control of Big Bang Monokuma began to kill every Monokuma Unit in his way as he wanted to stop them and end the Demon Hunting. After Big Bang Monokuma was destroyed, the Monokuma Units continued to spread despair. Post-Killing School Life After the end of the Demon Hunting, the adults still hated the Monokuma Units as they continued to destroy them afterwards. Monokuma Units remained under Monaca's control after the Warriors of Hope left the organization. Monokuma units appear in Towa City when Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa are going to Monaca's hideout as they tried to stop them. Later Monokuma Units reappeared in Monaca's army after they entered the hideout. She used a bunch of Monokuma Units to launch her into space. Creation and Development The original Monokuma Unit also featured some differences—they were more intelligent and also carried knives, as seen in the trailer. In the first trailer for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, there was a version of Monokuma that held 2 knives; however, this wasn't shown in the final game because it was scrapped during the process. Alternate Fates ---- Monokuma Units appear in the novel Ultra Despair Hagakure during the Tragedy. Appearance Similar to the original Monokuma, he is a robotic bear that his whole face and body are divided by the center into two parts. It resembles the Yin-Yang symbol, of which there is a balance between good and evil. At times, Monokuma would show his good side in a normal conversation but would turn to his bad side when he is angry or ruthless. Its right side is white and has the classic expression of a teddy bear; While its left side shows a more sinister appearance. It is black, has a red vertical stripe for an eye and an evil smile. He is slightly bigger than the original Monokuma. Although it is completely divided into two opposite sides, the only parts of Monokuma that are not affected by the division in its area are the snout and the belly, since both remain white. He also has a large, obvious belly button on the underside of his belly. His protruding navel has an "X" shaped mark on it. Before being painted to black, they are all white-metal resembling Shirokuma. Personality Monokuma, is a robot who does not possess an AI compared to Shirokuma or Kurokuma and only speaks with some of Monokuma's lines used in the Killing School Life. They are under the control of the Warriors of Hope or the Monokuma Kids and they generally are found during The Tragedy as they are seen destroying everything around them to cause despair to everyone. Their weak point can be found on their left red eye as they can be instantly killed by shooting them there. Whenever they notice Komaru Naegi, they try to run to her and hurt her with their claws. This damages her. When the player reaches zero hearts, the Monokuma Unit tries to tackle her and eat her. When hitting them with a "Dance" bullet they begin to dance for an limited amount of time. In the Demon Hunting they are ordered to kill every adult in Towa City as the Warriors of Hope want to begin the "paradise for kids only". At some point, a group of Monokuma Units ambush The Resistance. List of Appearances |-| Game= * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Cameo) |-| Anime = * Danganronpa: The Animation * Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Future Arc |-| Manga = * ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (manga) * Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology * Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode |-| Novel = * Ultra Despair Hagakure Quotes * Emergency! Emergency! * I'm dead... (Monokuma unit after exploding) * I've been found... (Monokuma unit after exploding) Trivia * His design makes numerous cameos. **His model was also seen during the Monokuma Theater in Sakura's Revenge. ** He appears in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony during the casino and makes a cameo in the Killing Game book. * All Monokuma Units speak in their original Japanese voices in pre-rendered cutscenes, even when playing with English voices. * Some of the Monokuma quotes such "I've been found..." has been reused from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. which can be heard if the player finds a Hidden Monokuma. Navigation ru:Монокума (DRAE)